Family!
by Jazzmin-anime
Summary: What happens when you add in 2 hormonal teenage girls, a small house, and a mixed family? You get the chaos of Mello, Matt, Yumi and Mika!


Yumi sighed. She didn't like this at all. Her long blonde hair fell in her face. She was finishing moving in the last box to her father's new house. He and her were moving in with Matt and his daughter Mika. Yumi glared at the blonde Mika. Mika was Matt's daughter. She was 16 and ½ Yumi had just turned 16. She glared at both Matt and Mika. It wasn't that she didn't like Matt, she really did. She just couldn't stand Mika at all. She pulled her duffel bag and walked into the room. She'd been allowed to paint it before they moved in. It looked just like her dream room. While on the small side, it had black and blue stripes on the walls. A starry night sky covered the ceiling. She dropped the duffel bed on the floor, then collapsed on the bed. She shook her head and just starred at the ceiling.

*** Flashback ***

Yumi smiled as she jumped off the swings. Her father had taken her to the park today. It seemed like years ago, but just like week Yumi had been told he mother had gone away. She remembered asking her beloved papa how long she'd be gone. Her fathers reply was "I don't know how long Baby girl." He said and picked her up. Her papa had taken all week off work after Momma left. He picked her up as she ran to him. "How about we go to ice cream with Matty and Mika?" He asked her. "Yay!" Yumi said throwing her arms around his neck. "Ok then let's go." Mello said carrying his daughter out of the park.

**End Flashback* **

Yumi opened her eyes. Her father's way of telling a 3-year-old that her mother decided to kill herself was that her mom 'went away'. She commends her dad for not falling apart at the exact moment. She sat up and shook her head. Now her dad was in a new relationship, witch was great. She was genuinely happy for him. "We're going to L's!" She heard her dad call. "See you there!" She called back. She grabbed her motorcycle keys. She waited until she heard both Matt's car and her Dad's bike pull out before she got up and started he motorcycle. She grabbed her helmet. She didn't need to change her outfit. Leather jacket, jeans and a T-shirt being standard procedure for him. She slid the helmet on then go ton the bike. She tore out of the garage, and out of the drive. She drove away from the house, clearing her head. About an hour later she drove into L's building. HE had a huge building, with lots of security in it. She parked her bike next B's truck and shut off the engine. She slid the helmet off then walked up to the room. She passed security easily. She'd done this a million times since she was a kid. Actually since before she'd been born.

Her mother had helped L and so had her dad. She rode up in the elevator. She knew B was here to help, but that also meant that Akira was here. Akira was Yumi's favorite person in the world. He was kind and sarcastic. He was witty and smart, a lot like her. He had dark hair and red eyes. His skin was a pale alabaster just like his mothers. She walked into the room, expecting to see Akira, maybe Near and his kids, but instead all she saw was a room full of Adults. SHE looked from B, to L, to Near, To Matt, and then to her dad. "Yumi we have to leave on a case. " Mello said. "In two days." He said to her. "Ok." She said and shrugged "You're gonna be staying with B and L." "Ok." Yumi replied looking a through book. "You're sharing a room with Maki." He said. No one had ever seen Yumi turn to glare so quickly. Her calm voice and sickly sweet smile shocked everyone. ."Fine then, but I hope you realize when you return you'll find me, and a dead body." She said smirking. B looked at her blankly. Mello's eyes widened and Matt simple stared at the girl. "How about we try not to kill anyone?" Mello said. She smiled sickly sweet and laughed. "Oh how silly, of course I'll kill her." She said. "How about I go get strawberry jam for everyone instead?" b offered. "Who are you and what have you done with my father?" Akira asked coming in. B smirked. "No where." He said. Yumi shook her head and grabbed her keys walking off. Mello sighed shaking her head. Matt looked at him with concern. When Mello had become a father, everyone was worried. L and Matt especially. They all knew that Mello had issues taking care of himself, no one knew how the hell he planned to take care of kids aswell. When the doctors found out Sayu was having twins, concern ratcheted up even more. When Sayu went into labor 3 months premature, Mello held it together well. 3 weeks later Yumi left the hospital with her Mom and Dad. 2 weeks later her older twin brother died, both Mello and Sayu kept it together. Everyone knew they wouldn't last. When Yumi was 2 ½ her parents separated. Everyone was more then shocked when under a year later Sayu killed herself. Sayu's parent's had opted for Yumi to live with them half the time, and Mello the rest. Mello instead bought a new apartment that covered the whole floor, and moved his daughter in full time. IT had been hard, all the nights he'd stayed up with her and the days he worked the cases. It had gotten better with time, but Mello still wasn't sure about being a single dad. He didn't really understand. Yumi and Matt usually got along, she'd grown up with the red head. But when the two-started tlaknig about moving in, things went south.

B thought about how similar Yumi and Mello were. They were both very psychotic, and on the verge of a breakdown. B was actually curious about what would happen now. Yumi growled getting on her bike and starting it. She tore out of the garage quickly. She needed to clear her head. She knew her and her dad were perfectly fine without Matt and Mika. She knew better then to yell and scream though, because her father was finally happy. She knew better then to bitch and whine when her father had finally found happiness since her mother's death. Yumi shook her head and gunned her motorcycle. It was her most favorite outlet for her freedom. She'd been riding motorcycles since she was barely 3. It was the youngest a kid was allowed on one. Mello had taken her riding all the time. He had other cars, but he loved love loved his bike. She had taken the passion from him. She knew they weren't the safest kind of transportation, but it wasn't really fun if it was safe, now was it? She smirked as she pulled back into the house. She knew that her dad would get worried if she freaked out and just ran off for a few hours. She slammed the door shut, walking up to the teen's clubhouse on the second floor. She saw that Akira was there playing x-box. He reached up and handed her a controller. "Don't expect a thank you." Yumi spat. "I wasn't planning on it." Was the reply. She grabbed the remote and collapsed to him. "What are you gonna do?" He asked her. "What can I do?" She asked looking at him. "I mean, my dad's happy for the first time since my Mom died don't think I can break them up. I'll just have to serve the next 2 years and move out." She said and he looked at her. "You're braver then me." He said, wondering if she could really do it. She looked at him, and shook her head. "Yeah well, what's done is done."


End file.
